


Three

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight trigger warning, mention of suicide, mild violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Harry but has a funny way of showing it. By funny I mean ending up under Harry's primary school friend Liam. Lots of Zouis. Harry is a klutz and Ed just had to be in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god don't read this it's so bad!! I beg of you please read another one of my works this was my first ever fic. This is in first person!! Honestly if you actually read this comment with a prompt and i'll try to fill it to make up for this.

3 months since I last saw him. 3 months since those three words were spoken and I lost three of the closest people in my life. I can't call what I have much of a life anymore I'm just merely existing. So here's my story about my strong dislike for the number three and everything between.   
\-----

I woke up to crude remarks threw the walls of my apartment. My roommate and my best mate Zayn decided it was a good idea to screw each others brains out despite being complete opposites. 

"Louis, Zayn shut the fuck up!" Seriously it was too early for their nonsense, they argue just for the sake of having rough sex then make up sex. It was ridiculous but I was a bit jealous. I hadn't gotten laid in weeks even though I have an insanely hot boyfriend. 

I regretted my words when I heard a pair of feet making their way to my room. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you tell me to shut up?" I didn't need to glance up to know the sassy stance coming from the queen himself. "Louis it's too early for this shit and I'm not in the mood."

I know it sounded rude but Niall had cancelled on me last minute, literally I was dressed with a rose in my hand and he yelled from his window he wasn't feeling well. I was still a bit grumpy.

"Zayn! Harry is being a twat!" I groaned at his yelling, too early. Thankfully Zayn came in and took Louis to his room before shooting me a glance and sitting on my legs.  
"Moping isn't going to do anything mate. Take him soup or something corny like that before I kick you in the arse." Zayn was always so graceful with words but he had a point. "What if he's mad at me for some reason? I didn't text him last night asking if he was okay do you think-" I shut up when I saw the look Zayn gave me. He had grown to dislike Niall through the past few months and claimed he was getting sketchy numerous of times. 

"You know my thoughts on him but he has no reason to be mad, you can't physically do a thing to step out of line with him even if you had a gun to your head." Zayn replied after rubbing soothing circles on my back. 

"Thanks for putting up with me." I really was great full for him. Whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on he was there with a box of tissues and sappy chick flicks he swore were purchased just for my sake.  
I shooed him out and began to look for an outfit to wear. 

Niall claims I look good in anything but I doubt he'd like my birthday suit being the overprotective fool he was. A dark pair of jeans and a white tee should do. Wait shoes, which shoes, shoes hmmm. I groaned realized Nialls love for shoes has rubbed off on me, white converse it is.

I ruffled my hair and washed my face before getting some breakfast for myself. A growing boy has to eat right?   
"Hey Haz mind getting lost for the day at Niall's?" Zayn smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Thanks for the heads up this time. If I have to see your arse one more time" I was cut off by a loud laugh before Louis joined us.

"Just his arse? Does that mean you wouldn't mind seeing mine a bit more often?" He looked genuinely interested in my answer and I couldn't lie everyone knows his arse was nice it was the first thing Zayn noticed too.   
"I would rush home for your arse Louis, if it weren't attached to such a loudly flamboyant and obnoxious sass queen." His jaw dropped and I had about three seconds to grab everything I needed before he went off. I yelled an apology to Zayn before running to my car.

I wasn't one to brag but damn did I love my car. I sped and nearly forgot my keys before walking to Niall's door. I was so happy to see him that I didn't notice the extra car in his drive way or the hat on the floor.   
I let myself in and set his soup down onto the counter again not noticing the empty champagne bottle, plates set up for two, or the mess of chocolate frosting. 

He must still be asleep since it was still early for a Sunday. He never liked Sundays in particular, my little odd Irishman. Loved him to bits that one, I actually planned on giving him a promise ring last night before he cancelled on me. Sappy I know but we couldn't quite get married yet.

I tip toed into the hall and stopped by his door hearing a small moan. Sounds like someone is having a nice dream. I smirked before opening the door to a scene I never would have believed could play out not even in my nightmares. 

My boyfriend. In bed. With a guy. Who wasn't me.

That was the first thing.

"Niall?" I cursed my voice for cracking but I couldn't help it. 

The second thing was the person rolling off him. 

"Liam?? Liam!?? My mate since primary?" 

No other words were spoken for a good minute before Liam looked to Niall my Niall or what I thought was suppose to only be my Niall. 

"Harry why are you here?! Sundays are bad!" I was shocked at his rushed words. Was he blaming this on me?  
"I was trying to be a good boyfriend and brought you soup. I thought you were sick." I was getting pissed at myself for not being able to speak above a whisper but I simply couldn't find my voice. "I thought you loved me." I looked into his eyes one last time to find that they didn't meet mine but his own hand. He had a fucking ring on the finger that was meant for mine. I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing made sense.

I ran out not hearing a thing anymore but seeing everything. The romantic dinner set out, the picture of us turned over, the clothes everywhere, everything suddenly clicked at him me full force.  
I could hardly see straight but I had to get home. I couldn't let them see how bad they hurt me.

I swirved into my driveway before running to my room but as luck had it I tripped over my stupidly huge feet and slammed my head into the stupid expensive glass table that I positive shattered before I blacked out. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"I'm telling you Louis something happened to have him back that early and even more uncoordinated. I pushed that damn table to the side months ago when he kept hitting his damn big feet on it." Zayn? I guess he didn't hear me. Zayn! Nothing. 

5 grueling minutes later I realized I wasn't talking but yelling in my stupid head. Well I'm fucked. 

"Is he okay?" I heard shuffling before a long groan.  
"No Niall he's got a gash in his head and stitches from all the damn glass that shattered." Why was he being so mean to my baby? Niall didn't put me and my stupid feet here. I really have to find a way to wake up.

"Liam? Did you catch a ride with Niall ." Why would he catch a ride with Niall? I mean sure they were friends but by me. Zayn has lost his mind.   
"Yeah I did actually." Maybe I lost my mind.   
I felt my toes get cold and groaned. I heard several gasps. What? Can't a man groan, ohh. 

I opened my eyes to Zayns face inches from mine. Whoa. "Mate I love you but, hey you're eyes really are practically golden." He smirked down at me before crushing my ribs you know nothing important.   
"Still the spacey little dimwit." He chirped and laughed at my offended face. Arsehole. 

"Why am I here?" They looked at me worriedly except for Liam and Niall he looked possibly hopeful? The fuck? 

"We found you passed out on the glass table er what was a glass table. There was so much blood you scared the shit out of me. I almost came naked." He was sounded so sincere I really couldn't laugh at his remark.   
"Haz what upset you?" 

I looked at him oddly and really couldn't remember. I woke up to him and Louis and ate then what did I do after? I voiced my thoughts and again Zayn was the one to inform me that I went to Nialls. Did I give him the ring? I looked to his hand and saw Liam follow my gaze and quickly stand block my view of his hand. 

It all came back to me. That bastard. 

Well if he can brake me I can at least make him sweat. He was going to pretend I never saw a thing. That hopeful look in their eyes. I knew it. I threw on my best smile.

"Niall baby come sit with me, I missed you." He obeyed without a second thought. Was he really not going to admit he was cheating? He had the perfect opportunity now and well I wanted him to take it. I still loved him.   
"I thought you were sick?" He bit his lip."24 hour thing I guess love." He sounded so genuine I almost cracked. Almost.   
"I got you something. I was suppose to give it to you yesterday before you got sick but it's okay right? You still love me?" I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at me oddly now. 

I never questioned his love for me. Oh boy what I fool I was a horrible love sick fool.   
I pulled out the ring and saw everyone's eyes bulge, except Zayn. He grimaced. I have to take a mental note to listen to him more then another to actually do it.   
"Have anything to say, love?" He starred at me and shook his head. 

That was the third thing.   
I've had enough , he wasn't going to confess. 

"Really? So actions speak louder then words? Because you fucking one of my mates screams how much you love me. I'd give you the ring but your hand might get a bit heavy with Liam's ring already on there."  
Zayn's head shot up as he pieced everything together.

"I fucking knew it! You dirty slut! Called it! You're nasty! Oh! What are you still doing here!? Both of you!?" I couldn't tell if Zayn was happy he was right or mad I was fucked over. 

"Harry I don't know what to say." Niall and Liam finally looked at me but it was too late. I couldn't see straight from the tears now cascading down my face. Great. I couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. I felt myself slipping and choking back sobs.   
I could barely make out Zayn grabbing them both by their collars and throwing them out with whatever strength he magically aquired.

"Louis why haven't you said a thing?" Zayn curiously asked. That was odd, he would be the first to slip a comment in or defend somone but he was silent and it sort of freaked me out. And then it clicked.

"You knew. Louis you knew!" He looked at me frantically and stepped forward. "I didn't think it would last! He swore to me it was one time! I didn't think it was that serious. He told me they went out every Sunday but I thought as friends!" He was waving his hands around like a mad man. 

"Get out Louis." I found it odd that my voice somewhat resembled Zayn now unless he spoke my thoughts. Probably more plausible.

"What? Zayn? You aren't serious, are you?" He had a glint in his eye I couldn't place.  
"You knew my best mate was being cheated on. Get the fuck out of here and the condo." He had such venom in his voice, I winced for Louis sake.  
"B-but Zayn-" he reached for his hand but Zayn jerked it away. "Take my place, just get all your stuff and when Harry is released tomorrow I don't want to see a hint of you there." Zayn didn't meet Louis eyes. "What we had, is done." Whoa "Zayn don't-" he silenced me with a glare. Why was Louis so speechless? Seriously I'm genuinely terrified. First Niall then Liam but now Louis? The fuck is going on with the world.

He finally opened his mouth but was silenced by a knock. "Harry, can I please speak to you." Nialls voice sounded through the door and I broke. He never used that tone with me, pity. He never loved me, at least not how I loved him. 

I couldn't hold back the horrid sobs or alligator tears anymore. I was a pathetic disgruntled mess. 

Zayn opened the door briefly, "take that one with you and don't you ever dare step foot in Harry's view again or I will kick the living shit out of you both." I didn't want to see the glare that went with his threat.   
I glanced at Louis and he walked out. 

"Wait, you said both of you as in?" Louis asked with that glint I couldn't place. "Don't be stupid Louis." Zayn scoffed. "No I want an answer you're forcing me out of my home-" "No Louis! I could never hurt you like that!" 

I couldn't catch the other words, my body was aching from everything. I didn't even realize I was still sobbing until Zayn rubbed soothing circles in my back until I was calm enough to keep the heart monitor stable. 

"What a fucking day." I hiccuped a laugh. "You sounded like the guy from 50/50 when he found out his best mates girlfriend was cheating." It was Zayn's turn to laugh and ruffle my hair.   
"Just you and me again Haz." I stared at him for a moment. He wasn't telling me something and holy shit. That glint in Louis eye, Zayn had it too! It was some sappy emotion! 

"Love!" I shouted and scarred Zayn. "You loved Louis! And he loved you too!" He glared at me, ouch Zaynie. "Don't put words in his mouth." He shot at me.   
"But Zayn the way he looked at you, it was full of love. Think about it, he stopped going clubbing every night. He stopped sleeping around and showed up for breakfast with you every morning. He would wait for you to call him every night before he slept and texted you every morning. I can't believe I didn't see the fact that my best mate was in mutual love." Zayn stared at me with adoration. As if I just offered him a platter of products. 

"You think so?" he sounded so hopeful. "Go get him. Move your stuff into the flat and let me take yours. You never are in it anyway I doubt he even knows where it's at. It would be good for all of us." He nodded and kept glancing at me.  
"For a spacey goof you sure do have some great insight." He dodged my hand. Bastard.   
"Go get your sassy man before he gets drunk and fucks the first thing he sees." Zayn was halfway out of the door with my words before he peeked back in.   
"Thank you Harry. I was about to convince myself he was just an arse that never cared for me." I smiled at him and he slipped out. I would miss him the most.

I didn't see anyone after that and booked a flight to Scotland. No one goes there. 

So there's the story. Except for the minor detail of Niall whispering I care Harry before Zayn had shut the door on his face.   
Those were the three words that still irked me. 

He didn't say love and he definitely didn't care. I was nothing to him yet I still loved him. He treated me like shit the last few months we were together and I still made excuses for his behavior in my head. 

It's not like it mattered. My job was to write songs and I was a gold mind now. Every emotion flowed out of me to a piece of paper. I guess I was established now and had a pretty good stake in the industry but I could care less. Money just sat in my account beside the necessary bills. I didn't have anyone to spoil or anyone to impress. Sure I still took care of myself but being in Scotland called for more Skype meetings then actual ones. Only a few dedicated artists came out to collaborate with me instead of blindly singing my heart.  
Ed was one of them. The crazy ginger was probably the only reason I held out for so long. He was my only friend out here. I left Zayn a voicemail saying I would be okay but that was it. He knew better then to look for me. Besides he had Louis now.  
I was about to chug my third shot when I noticed an email. 

"Harry you have no idea how much Zayn misses you. I can only love him so much. He needs his best mate and you damn well need him too. You have no idea the trouble I had to go through to get this damn email address. The stupid receptionist won't bloody leave me alone! Can she not see I'm gay!? I practically walk a rainbow carpet! Anyway, please come back. Not for anything or anyone beside Zayn. He told me you were like his brother and I assume he's like a brother to you too so get your boney arse over here before I send Zaynie to then record label and make him beat some people for your address. You don't want to incarcerate your best mate now do ya? Please Harry, just let him see you alive and breathing in the flesh." 

 

Why did I agree to come back. Stupid Louis pulling the brother card.  
I hardly had to to knock on the door before I was crushed by a hug from both sides.  
"See I told you I'd get the little twat back Zaynie!" I grunted and watched them kiss for three seconds too long. 

In the time I was gone they declared their love and got engaged. Louis didn't see the point of a promise ring and he wanted to call Zayn something more then a boyfriend and of course the whipped fool Zayn was was quick to put the ring on his finger.

"So I've seen your name come up a lot more Harry, how's writing going?" Louis asked. "Good I just have a stupidly full bank account. You guys need anything around here?" I guess I said something funny since they were in hysterics.   
"I'm getting beer, I'm too sober for you two." I got up and left to the nearest store.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Well fuck I could dive into the freezer or turn and face a voice I dreaded. Hypothermia or...

"Harry I'm sorry. I know nothing can ever make it up to you but just know that Niall ended things when you left. He's got a shot in America with his music. He's thinking about going in a couple months on his own and I don't think you should let him go. He still loves you. What we had was just dangerous and stupid. I was just curious and he was too nice to me. The ring didn't mean I loved him, I just appreciated his company." I needed to get out of there and breathe. I never got over Niall and he was giving me false hope. But speak of the leprechaun and why do you get. My shitty luck.

"Harry?" Would it be rude to run again? I can't look into his eyes without begging for him back even though he should be the one on his knees groveling but I love him too much to let him even shed a tear because of me. I'm pathetic, no wonder he so easily cheated on me.   
"Please let me explain myself, I'll buy you coffee. Please Harry." His voice was still a melody to me but now a broken one. Before I had time to react or answer I was hoisted onto a shoulder and sat down a few blocks down into a coffee shop. Curse my painfully slow reactions. I came to my senses as I saw Liam leave and shoot us a smile. Stupid hulk mofo.

I hadn't noticed Niall order our drinks until the barista sat them down.   
"Harry you have every right to hate me but understand before you I didn't even know what love was. I had relationships but none of them ever compared to ours and what I felt for you. I cheated on every guy. They never minded and even asked to join. I never use to question it. With you I questioned everything. I didn't know how to function in a real relationship. I know now that I do love you with all my heart. Liam was just me being stupid and afraid. I cheated before and it was normal Harry I'm sorry. I'm a cunt I know but I honestly didn't think before it was too late. The day after, I went to talk to you at the hospital but you were signed out. I tried calling you but you changed your number and everything else. I went to your house but Louis told me you moved into Zayn's old flat. I tried looking for it myself but it was hopeless. I went back to ask Zayn and he punched me before telling me you left, because of me. I begged him and Louis for them to just tell me where you went but they didn't know. My mind went crazy of all the scenarios that could have been playing out. The worst were the dreams though, they always ended with me finding nothing but you're headstone and a letter saying how I caused everything." His voice sounded shaken and I glanced up to see tears flowing out of his eyes. I took in his whole appearance. 

He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess, his clothes looked far too loose, and he looked so fragile. It broke my heart for the umpth time. He wasn't meant to cry. I sat him in my lap silently thanking Liam for choosing a more private booth in the corner of the shop. I hummed the tune of a song I just came up with and rubbed circled in his back.

"And here you are comforting me, I don't deserve you Harry but I promise I'll try to prove myself. I just need you to tell me you can give me another chance." I took a deep breath and took everything in.  
Before everything we were amazing together and everyone knew it. All the happy memories came rushing back. He was my one true love but was I really going to just let him do that to me again?

I finally voiced my thoughts, "Niall YOU need to realize that I tried my hardest with you. Every decision I made was for our future because I thought we had one. I ended up alone while you had Liam and don't tell me he never comforted you. Zayn had Louis and I was alone. I left to erhm.." he noticed my hesitation and sighed "yeah I left and was isolated from everyone. The first month was the worst. I drank myself to sleep every night and morning to cure the hangover. I don't think I was sober the whole month. I tried to end things, permanently. Twice. I was actually going for my third yesterday before Louis emailed me on behalf of Zayn. I wanted to at least see them one more time as well." Niall shot up at my words and shot me the most frantic glare with his hands outstretched and mouth slightly agape. It was quite funny if it weren't in this context I'd be laughing. 

"Get up." Wait what. I was about to question him but he yelled at me and was starting to cause a scene.

"Niall," he interrupted me, "Don't Niall me! Get up!" If someone wasn't watching they definitely were now. I got up and followed Niall back to the store and he took my keys.   
"Get in the bloody car." Well then. 

I hopped in the passenger seat and he sped off back to my old flat. Was he trying to get himself killed? Zayn would punch the living shit out of him then smack me for being stupid and talking to him. 

I glanced at him and he kept shooting me glares. What did I do? I should be sending him glares. Before I could say anything we pulled into the driveway and he was dragging me to the front door banging on it.   
"Who the fuck-" Louis answered the door and stopped mid sass. 

"Tell him what you told me! Zayn!! Come here this too!" Bloody hell he was going to rupture his damn throat. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Seriously I had no clue what he wanted me to say and that made him angrier. If we were still together I'd shove him into the nearest closet but we weren't and I still couldn't bring myself to get the image of him and Liam out of my head. 

"Harry tell them what you said!" I flinched at his tone and Zayn stepped out. Uh oh.   
"Come off it Zayn he just said he tried to kill himself twice! And was going for a third after he saw you two." He had a bitter tone and I regretted ever telling him when I looked into the 3 pairs of eyes now focused on me.

I didn't expect Zayn to grab me by my collar and slam me into the ground.   
"Are you insane! How could you be such a selfish bastard!! If you killed yourself you might as well have killed me too! You're like my fucking brother you twat!!" he spat angrily but I couldn't see since both our faces were now streaming tears. 

I was a selfish bastard but I wanted the emptiness to be gone. I thought he would understand at the time. 

He slammed me and yelled a few more curses despite Louis trying to pry him off.   
I whispered "I'm sorry" and then felt the cool darkness I had been longing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Ed and Grimshaw appearance.

Wow. I didn't expect death to feel so, incomplete and empty. Isn't there suppose to be a place or something. I mean I don't think I've been too horrid of a person to be stuck in limbo.  
I guess it's better then dealing with everything. 

With time I would have forgiven Niall and let him to whatever he pleased with me. I was irrevocably in love with him. Cliche as it sounds I know I could never love anyone as much as I love him. 

I really messed it up didn't I? He asked for a second chance and I let myself fall into darkness. I didn't fight the darkness like I should have. 

Nialls pov (what?)

Shit shit shit. I lunged at Zayn and tossed him off of my Harry. This was a horrible idea. 

"Harry baby wake up, open your eyes for me Harry. Harry come on." Did he even have a pulse? He looks so pale, fuck fuck fuck! I tried to feel but my hands were shaking too bad. He isn't breathing!

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted over at the frozen Louis and Zayn. 

"For fucks sake you almost killed him call a damn ambulance and pray he isn't dead!" I don't care if my words hurt Harry couldn't be gone. I lifted his head and noticed the pool of blood that had formed underneath. It was still seeping out of his head. 

"Hazzy come on I need you to open your eyes. Take a breath and grunt. Please. Do something. Don't leave me, I promise I'll never hurt you again I'll be the perfect boyfriend. I'll never leave your side, I'll let you buy as many stupid cats as you want and pretend I don't hate them. I'll do anything just to see you smile again please." 

Niagara Falls had nothing on the flow of tears coming from my eyes. Harry can't go like this. He can't leave without me. I love every inch of him possible.

"Niall you have to move, the medics are-" "Fuck off Louis!" Next thing I knew I was being torn from his limp body and being pinned down no matter how hard I thrashed around. I kept throwing punched but it was no use. 

Whoever pinned me down carried my now slump body to a car and buckled me in. Liam. We had no bad blood. He was actually my closest friend now, strictly just a friend.

"They're taking him to the hospital, I'll drive you there since you three look too disgruntled to even form a sentence." 

Just then I realized Louis and Zayn in the seats behind me and Liam now in the driver side. 

"I came figuring you two made up or something. I thought I could talk to him. What happened?" Liam looked genuinely concerned and I suppose he was being Harry's mate since primary. 

As much as I didn't want to speak I knew I had to or else I'd start hyperventilating and Harry wasn't here to talk me down.

"I was talking to him at the coffee shop and told him I was sorry. I started blubbering and he comforted me even though he shouldn't have. Then he told me he had tried to kill himself Li. Twice. He planned on doing who knows what yesterday until he got and email from Louis and said he wanted to see them one more time. He was still planning to kill himself. I'm a horrible person, I caused all this mess I don't deserve Harry." I couldn't catch my breath. 

In and out like Haz taught me. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. It was the first time I realized I might love the curly headed cupcake as Zayn liked to call him. 

"I went to his old flat because I wanted him to know how selfish and stupid he was being. He was loved even though he might have not felt it at the moment. I thought those two might talk some sense into him but I forgot about Zayns impulsive anger." He nodded and looped any holes I left in my story together. 

The waiting was the worst part. He was over the legal age and put some shmuck named Ed as his emergency contact.  
I don't like this "Ed" one bit. I was suppose to be his contact not some sleazy bloke I've never met before. He was taking his damn time coming to the hospital too. 

We couldn't get any information on how he was doing.  
I looked over to my left and looked at Zayn for the first time since I threw him off Harry. He was a mess. I didn't realize the noises I kept hearing was him sobbing into Louis shoulder.

He was an arsehole for putting Harry here but it wasn't his fault. I was the one who caused all of this. I can never make it up to Harry and it kills me. He'd be so much better off without me. I have to let him go. I just need to see him one last time. I need to make it right with Zayn before I go back to the states. 

I got up and ushered Louis away before he gave him a kiss murmuring a few things. He looked so broken. I couldn't yell at him. He's known Harry since they were in diapers.

"It's my bloody fault Niall I'm I'm" he couldn't get words out without choking back his sobs. I never thought he was capable of producing tears in the first place. 

"Shhh it not your fault it's mine. If I wasn't so stupid I would've realized he was the one for me before I had gone and messed everything up. It's my fault. Don't ever blame yourself because we both know you love him more then anyone else in a non sexual way of course." I got a chuckle from him.

"When he wakes up and he will, I'm going to tell him I'm sorry one last time and go back home. He deserves someone better then me. It's going to be your job to pick up the pieces and keep him happy." Zayn met my eyes for the first time and started freaking out. 

"You can't leave him! He's in love with you! Harry doesn't just stop loving someone you're in this for good now."  
I certainly was not expecting that.  
"I'll only stay if he wants me, fair enough." He nodded.

 

Harry's pov (he's alive?)

I most certainly remember hearing something about fluffy clouds as pillows. Something is not right.

"Wake the fuck up and stop scaring people mate." I felt a slap across my cheek and groaned.

"I had a traumatic accident you dick!" I opened my eyes to a fluff of ginger hair and a shit eating grin.

"You look like Chuckie" seriously he was creeping me out. He laughed "you look like baked shit dipped in my c-". The doctor walked in looking quite shocked. 

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Well my name is Dr.Grimshaw, I explained everything to your boyfriend here since you probably are having trouble focusing right now." Ed snorted, "He finally has an excuse for being spacey." Dr.Grimshaw looked at him oddly.  
"And I'm not his boyfriend he's too sappy." "Says the boy who writes nothing but heart wrenching melodies!"  
"At least I can land a date!"  
"Your mum doesn't count!"  
"But yours does." He flashed a toothy grin and I nearly pounced on him but Dr.Grimshaw stopped me mid leap. 

"I can't see how he has trouble landing a date, I wouldn't mind having a night with him." He winked at me and walked out before Ed started convulsing into laughter and I beat him with the frumpy pillow from the hospital bed. 

"Harry!?" I looked up and was crushed by none other than Louis. "I thought you were dead! Don't ever do that again you prick!" Yep I was the prick, makes sense.

"Louis, the ginger in the corner is Edward-" "Ed" "Edward." Louis looked at me like I grew three heads. "So?" I thumped his head. "Manners Louis." He scoffed and sat on my lap.  
"He's the one that made us all wait to see if you were even breathing! Why is he your emergency contact? I thought I at least had priority over a ginger I never met before." Oh god help me. 

"Because this ginger happened to be on Harry's good side and I made it in record time considering I wasn't even remotely close to here." Ed snapped back. "I like him, he's feisty." Louis hopped off my lap and ran down the hall.

"I know I'm straight but his arse has to be illegal on a male." I laughed and Ed lent over to see the damage on my head. 

"Ow! Don't poke at it!" He was thrown back in a second before three other bodies slammed onto me. Seriously was being in the hospital not enough for them to not knock the wind out of me. 

I saw Niall glare at Ed for a brief second when they piled off of me. It kind of felt nice, I didn't know he could still get jealous.  
"I'll be in a hotel-" "No Ed, my place isn't too far and it has an open room with everything you'd like in it. Louis make him not go." Louis perked up and Ed gulped. 

"Can you guys give me and Zayn a minute please? Don't go anywhere Niall." They nodded along and left Zayn by my bed.  
"Get in here you lunatic and cuddle me."  
His whole face lit up and he slid in behind me.

"It want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I was being an idiot and needed the sense beaten into me. It kind of makes up for the time I pushed you off your bike and you broke your arm." His body shook mine with the laughter erupting from his chest. 

"Thank you cupcake. Now just please promise me you'll never think like that again. You mean more to me then any other person apart from Louis. You are my family and I'm yours." 

How could have I been so stupid. I forgot we literally were all we use to have. Zayn's parents kicked him out when someone outed him and mine disowned me and blamed Zayn for "turning" me gay. Idiots. But Zayn had Louis now that had to be a bit better.  
"I'm sorry." He nodded and I brought up the only other thing I could think of.

"I still love Niall. I know he might not love me as much or very much but do you think I could make him love me? Not by force but like am I able of having someone love me like I love them? I would like Niall to love me enough to stay right now." Zayn sighed and maneuvered himself onto the space next to my legs. 

"As much as I think he's an arse he does love you Harry. Maybe this nearly losing you again is all it took. He's been blubbering the whole time. Give him another shot but if he steps out of line again I will slam HIS head into pavement so hard the earth will shake." The glare he gave me did not leave room for question. 

As I was about to reprimand him the little blonde fluff poked his head into the room and my heart stopped. He still looked gorgeous.

"Harry you alright your heart monitor has gone bonkers!" Zayn laughed as Liam tried to flag down a nurse. 

"Silly little Liam Hazzy was excited to see his Niall. Quite embarrassing that we can hear his heart though, it is pretty funny. See it's going up!" Zayn laughed at Louis little speech and took him and Liam out to the hall leaving Niall behind.

I took in his appearance again and noticed his shirt was stained with blood and his eyes were rimmed with read, his hair looked an upright hot mess. Was it because of me?  
"Niall, join me will you?"  
He looked at the empty spot and chose to stand next to me instead. Well that didn't sting at all.

"Harry as much a I really want to is it what you want? Can you take me back and still love me? I don't deserve your love but I will fight for it. I need to know-" I couldn't take him thinking I didn't love him just as much so I did what I thought was best and yanked him onto my lap before kissing him with as much passion as I could muster together. I broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Ni I never stopped loving you, of course I still want you. I always will. I need you to prove that you love me though. After what happened I don't know if you love me or feel bad. Just make me feel loved again." Oh god what did I say wrong, why is he crying.  
"Harry I promise to you I'll make you feel loved and never be so stupid again. I'll stay by your side no matter what. I love you more than you think."  
"Move in with me."  
"Done." He didn't even hesitate for a second. I could get use to this Nialler.

"Let's get you out of your shirt first though love, I don't want you to catch anything from walking around in dry blood.

"You first." Well this is going to escalate quickly, stupid heart monitor. It's beeping more frequently and just random.  
"Do I make your heart race Harry?" He bit his damn lip. I'm so done I don't care if the whole hospital hears what's going on because of my heart. I pulled him to straddle my legs and trialled kisses down his neck until I found the spot that makes him go weak.

"H-Haz I-I" I sent him a warning grunt. He turned everything sexual not me but I am not stopping any time soon. 

"What on earth-" shit. Why did it have to be Louis. "It's okay guys! He's not dying he's just getting it in with Niall! I think Niall might be the top tonight!" I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers and my face maybe redder then Niall. He was just laughing and told Louis to shove it. I love him.

 

"Babe do we- ow Harry! No biting!" I couldn't help it he looked delicious in his fancy attire. The red pullover really made his eyes pop and the little love bites look more prominent. 

"Do we have any, don't use that face on me we're going to be late, I really need a clean pair of socks." I kept pouting at him for pushing me away but tossed him a pair from the dryer. 

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?"  
"Not since you showered half an hour ago no."  
"Then I love you more then I did then and I still will keep loving you with everything I have. Me and you forever Haz." 

He hadn't failed to make me feel loved. Ever since our talk in the hospital he has proven himself time and time again and makes me feel complete again. I don't feel as insecure about our relationship or wear I stand anymore.

He makes a lot of the first moves now in contrast to how I always use to be the one to make a move. We have had some minor fights but nothing a few apologies and makeup sex couldn't fix. 

"Don't forget your ring Haz." How could I ever. A few weeks after he moved in he set up a really romantic dinner and gave me a promise ring. He had set up the patio into a scene straight out of the movies with candles, twinkling lights, and rose petals. I think he beat me in romance that day and won me back over completely.

It was the first time we made love again. His hair was everywhere and we were both wrecked after but it was worth it. Every doubt in my mind that he didn't love me left, especially when he had trouble getting around the next day if you know what I mean. But the sealing factor was the ring hanging off a necklace close to his chest. He hadn't taken in it off or tossed it like I assumed. 

Now we're on our way to meet Ed at some fancy record label party. I was invited too but I didn't plan on going. I had pushed a tape of Niall singing to them and they hadn't replied until this morning.

35 minutes into the "party" and we all wore the same dead expression.

"Who even let's an old guy give a speech, this isn't a party this is his book club meeting." Ed was getting restless and Niall just wanted to eat something other then the odd looking salad.

"He's almost done Ed, you can spike his drink when he's not looking." He laughed. "Harry my mate this is why I love you." He slapped my back and Niall squeezed my hand. He didn't like Ed and I hanging out much alone, he wore jealousy nicely and added a kiss to prove it. 

"Ni baby I love you and you should really listen to what he's going to say next. You too Ed." They both shot me odd looks and for once agreed.  
"...so in conclusion the pop genre isn't going anywhere but I have discovered a new talent actually here today. I know the label has special things planned for this new lad. So Niall if you could please come up here and sing a tune for us." 

Oops I didn't expect him to demand a performance. I turned to see Niall looking like a lost puppy on the brink of crying or running.

"I told you you were amazing, now go knock everyone off their seats before I show you off." He sat there with his mouth agape until the CEO cleared his throat. 

"Ed," "I got this mate." I was shit at guitar and Niall was too shocked to strum right. Ed hopped up beside him on the platform with an acoustic guitar that looked more expensive then his car.

"I'm Niall Horan and this song is called Last First Kiss."  
No, I did not cry while he performed and looked me straight in the eyes. I had a a piece of napkin in them and hot sauce.

"Thank you." Niall walked off the platform and I couldn't help but meet my Nialler half way and lift him off the ground. 

"Well I'm Ed and I've been asked to perform a few myself meanwhile you get your food so I expect mine to be there when I finish. This one is called Give Me Love and I'd yeah. To the spaz and blonde." We both laughed at Ed's attempt at a heartfelt dedication. He wrote his emotions out better then he spoke them. 

"I love you so so so so so so much Haz I can't believe this I know you did this I don't deserve you I just really fucking love you more then anything."

"Niall have you heard the saying we accept the love we think we deserve? Because quite frankly I think after everything we more then deserve each other." I looked straight into those blue eyes and couldn't help smile along with him. God I love him.

The rest of the time spent there was really just me parading my Nialler around proudly and talking him up. 

"Ah Harry, who is this dashing young man?" How about no? Flirting will only get you kicked in the balls and I am not above that anyone can ask Zayn or Liam. 

"Uh I'm Niall, Niall Horan." He outstretched his hand and Jason so gladly held it for 3 seconds too long.

"Niall this is Jason he's an American artist I worked with briefly." Jason looked him up and down. Seriously? 

"Oh come on Harry you can stop shooting me daggers he's good looking." He came closer and whispered pretty damn loudy "but he lacks the sexy ruggedness just got fucked look I like." Wait, what?

I felt his hand slip into my back pocket before leaving. I am thoroughly confused, and Niall now looks pissed. 

"What?" He scoffed and dropped my hand.  
Seriously what?  
"He was hitting on you and you didn't even stop him, that's fantastic Harry I just feel the love." Sarcasm, Nialler is fuming.

"Babe I thought he was flirting with you the whole time, I didn't react because I was confused and planned on hitting him if he made a move on you. I did not expect that." 

He had to believe me I was telling the bloody truth. Jason confused the fuck out of me. Niall laughed. He laughed! What has everyone been drinking? All I got was the nasty wine and some lemon water.

"I forgot how clueless you were sometimes darling. He was trying to make you jealous by throwing me over the top looks and what not." He patted my head.

"Wait so he thought I was jealous because I wasn't getting attention from him?"  
He touched my nose.

"Ew I would never in a million years would I want his attention over yours. Can you rub my bum, I think he infected it with his dirty hands." Niall simply laughed and reached into my back pocket.

"Hey Jason," what is Niall doing. He was walking over to the mini bar. I followed behind him and not like a lost puppy like Ed so graciously pointed out. Note to self: spike his drink and record the aftermath as  
blackmail.

"What's up blue eyes." Niall was square with Jason front and center with what would look like a friendly maybe even flirty look if you didn't know him but I did. And that was the condescending look he'd give when he was going to steal a page from Louis book if not rewrite it.

" I was just confused as why you gave my boyfriend your number. You could come and watch later if you'd like but I'm the only person he's going to go home with. He's really good too, too bad he's all mine. I don't plan on letting him go or sharing so you could keep your card unless you want to work professionally on music in that case book time and don't bother us again. Lovely chat Jase." 

I think I fell in love again, and am slightly aroused. Niall left a stunned Jason behind before pulling me into a snog.

"Let's get out of here." "Took the words out of my mouth Curly."  
Lets just say that night was definitely one of my favorites with Niall.

We just layed in bed after with Nialls head on my chest and my arms wrapped around him. Moments like this I know I can cherish forever, no matter what at the end of the day I could always hold him in my arms and everything will be more than okay.

"Do you ever think of the future?"  
"How far into the future are we talking love?"  
"Like no time in particular but just the future? Because I have been and I don't think I could leave you for longer then a few hours."  
"Ni you do realize you're going to have to tour when everyone falls in love with the magnificent brake out album you put out." "But that's the thing, I don't want to tour without you by my side or even work on an album if you aren't there with me to help. I want you to be apart of everything I do especially major things like this." Can he get anymore perfect?

"I will always be apart of what you do, no matter what. Me and you forever remember?" I closed my eyes for a second and felt a pair of lips on my own.

"I want to write a song with you." I opened my eyes and was met with the same blue ones I could never get tired of. "Done." His lips never left mine and I felt them pull into a smile before he climbed on top of me. He slipped in between my legs and rocked forward for a brief second causing me to groan.

"Round two?" "Do you even need to ask Ni?"  
The next day we wrote the perfect song together. 

 

"Am I sleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world!

Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you

Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven’t said  
And tender touches just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
‘Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow, you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you.

I hope I'm not a casualty,  
Hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

In love with you.  
In love with you."

"I love you." The only three words I ever needed to hear anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Please leave feedback! This is my first story on here and I really want to improve my writing.
> 
> *this is so bad oh my god w/e we all start somewhere


End file.
